Alicia Silverstone
Filmography Jump to: Actress | Producer | Soundtrack | Thanks | Self | Archive footage Hide Hide Show Actress (59 credits) Judy Small (pre-production) Susan Howard 2018 American Woman (TV Series) Bonnie Nolan - Episode #1.12 (2018) ... Bonnie Nolan - Episode #1.11 (2018) ... Bonnie Nolan - Episode #1.9 (2018) ... Bonnie Nolan - Episode #1.10 (2018) ... Bonnie Nolan - Episode #1.8 (2018) ... Bonnie Nolan Show all 12 episodes 2018 Book Club Jill 2017 The Tribes of Palos Verdes Ava 2017 The Killing of a Sacred Deer Martin's Mother 2017 Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul Susan Heffley 2017 Jeff & Some Aliens (TV Series) Alison / Denise / Scarlett / ... - Jeff & Some Love Simulations (2017) ... Denise / Scarlett (voice) - Jeff & Some Laughs (2017) ... Alison (voice) - Jeff & Some Preteen Girls (2017) ... Alison / Talent Show Teacher (voice) 2016 Who Gets the Dog? Olive Greene 2016/I Catfight Lisa 2016 King Cobra Janette 2015 Making a Scene with James Franco (TV Series short) Janet / Marcy D'Arcy / Charlotte - One's Company (2015) ... Janet - Murdered with Children (2015) ... Marcy D'Arcy - Breaking Sex (2015) ... Charlotte 2015 The Nutcracker Sweet (Video) Marie (voice) 2014 HR (TV Movie) Ellen Bell 2014 Jungle Shuffle Sacha (voice) 2014 Angels in Stardust Tammy 2014 Space Dogs: Adventure to the Moon Belka (voice) 2013 Gods Behaving Badly Kate 2013 Ass Backwards Laurel 2012 Vamps Goody 2012 Suburgatory (TV Series) Eden - The Motherload (2012) ... Eden - The Great Compromise (2012) ... Eden - Hear No Evil (2012) ... Eden - Entering Eden (2012) ... Eden 2011 Butter Jill 2011 Childrens Hospital (TV Series) Kelly - Munch by Proxy (2011) ... Kelly 2011 The Art of Getting By Ms. Herman 2011 Beastie Boys: Fight for Your Right Revisited (Short) Café Patron 2009 My Mother's Red Hat (Video short) 2008 Bad Mother's Handbook (TV Movie) Karen 2008 Tropic Thunder Alicia Silverstone - Awards Ceremony 2007 The Singles Table (TV Series) Georgia - The Work Dinner (2007) ... Georgia - The Brawl (2007) ... Georgia - Georgia's Big Move (2007) ... Georgia - The Housewarming Party (2007) ... Georgia - The Emergency (2007) ... Georgia 2006 Pink Collar (TV Movie) Hayden Flynn 2006 Candles on Bay Street (TV Movie) Dee Dee 2006 Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker Jack Starbright 2005 Queen B (TV Movie) Beatrice 'Bea' 2005 Silence Becomes You Violet 2005 Beauty Shop Lynn 2004 Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed Heather 2004 Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (Video Game) Heather (voice) 2003 Miss Match (TV Series) Kate Fox - The Price of Love (2003) ... Kate Fox - Most Hopeless Romantics (2003) ... Kate Fox - Miss Communication (2003) ... Kate Fox - Matchmaker, Matchmaker (2003) ... Kate Fox - Forgive and Forget (2003) ... Kate Fox Show all 18 episodes 2001-2003 Braceface (TV Series) Sharon Spitz - Funny Business (2003) ... Sharon Spitz (voice) - Up in Smoke (2003) ... Sharon Spitz (voice) - When in Elkford (2003) ... Sharon Spitz (voice) - Aliens (2003) ... Sharon Spitz (voice) - Pegged (2003) ... Sharon Spitz (voice) Show all 54 episodes 2003/I Scorched Sheila Rilo 2002 Rock My World Nat 2000 Love's Labour's Lost The Princess 1999 Blast from the Past Eve 1997 Excess Baggage Emily 1997 Batman & Robin Batgirl / Barbara Wilson 1995 The Babysitter Jennifer 1995 True Crime (Video) Mary Giordano 1995 Clueless Cher 1995 Hideaway Regina 1995 Le nouveau monde Trudy Wadd 1994 Aerosmith: Crazy (Video short) Schoolgirl 1994 Aerosmith: Big Ones You Can Look at (Video) Teenage Girl ("Cryin'", "Amazing", "Crazy") 1994 Cool and the Crazy (TV Movie) Roslyn 1994 Rebel Highway (TV Series) Roslyn - Cool and the Crazy (1994) ... Roslyn 1993 Aerosmith: Amazing (Video short) Teenage Girl 1993 Aerosmith: Cryin' (Video short) Teenage Girl 1993 Scattered Dreams (TV Movie) Phyllis Messenger 1993 Torch Song (TV Movie) Delphine 1993 The Crush Darian Forrester 1992 The Wonder Years (TV Series) Jessica - Road Test (1992) ... Jessica Category:Alicia Silverstone Category:Samantha newark Category:Scooby doo Category:Suburgatory Category:Childrens Hospital Category:Batman Category:Aerosmith Category:The wonder years Category:Jem/others